


【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁03

by Junyefengqing



Category: reborn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing





	【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁03

狱寺隼人在泽田纲吉面前生动地表演了什么叫一位左右手失去了梦想.jpg。  
看他这么失落泽田纲吉反倒有点不好意思了：“啊，那个，也不一定就是……有可能是捉迷藏呢是吧？”  
“可恶！十年后的我到底在干嘛啊！”  
“嘛嘛，总而言之五分钟……啊咧？”泽田纲吉迟疑了一下，接着疑惑地环顾四周，“狱寺君，我们来到这里……这不是早就过了五分钟了？”  
十年前已经过去了三天。  
云雀恭弥身边的气压又变低了许多，连草壁哲矢都不敢在他面前多说话，这时候大概也只有泽田家宣还敢靠近云雀恭弥三米之内，但是小孩子似乎也能感受到云雀恭弥现在十分暴躁，他只是默默地坐在接待室的沙发上玩自己的手指，连爸爸不见了也不哭。  
想想昨天刚问过的山本武现在也失踪了，一起失踪的还有长年住在泽田家的两个孩子，本校的笹川京子和那个绿中的女孩子……云雀恭弥觉得自己脑壳越发痛了。  
泽田家宣在沙发上打了个滚，正好滚到了云雀恭弥的身边，云雀恭弥戳戳他的肚子：“你啊，怎么在我身边就这么沉默呢。”  
泽田家宣似个冷漠无情的杀手，捂着肚子拍开了云雀恭弥的手。  
云雀恭弥：“……？”  
这孩子的脸虽然很像泽田纲吉，但是……  
在遥远的十年后，泽田纲吉他们历经千辛万苦总算找到了基地，还以为会有一次感天动地的重逢，结果Reborn上来就给了他一脚，要说感天动地那也是泽田纲吉的脑袋被打得感天动地了。  
“所以说！你为什么总是要踢我啊！人家正感动着啊！”  
Reborn穿着白色的防护服，看起来就像只小猴子：“哎呀，看见你那一脸蠢相就忍不住了嘛。”  
“说好我是个娇弱的Omega要细心呵护呢？”  
“只是不打死气弹让你出去裸奔而已，该有的教育还是要有的。”  
狱寺隼人：“……”  
谈到这种话题狱寺隼人总是会悄无声息地沉默下来。虽然他表面上是个有着烟草味的Alpha，但其实谁也不知道他是个Omega。藏在暗袋里的抑制剂无时无刻不在提醒他，Omega是种娇弱的生物，所以他要把自己伪装起来，伪装得比任何人都要强。  
但是泽田纲吉不一样。狱寺隼人知道泽田纲吉的事的时候，马上就来了日本，不是因为他想要什么彭格列十代目的宝座，也不是想要证明自己，而是因为说不清道不明的嫉妒。  
为什么你能这么光明正大地告诉别人，并且以此为傲呢？为什么你能这么坦然地承认自己，丝毫不受到别人影响呢？  
为什么我做不到啊！  
时至今日，狱寺隼人仍然不敢告诉别人自己其实是个Omega，连泽田纲吉都没有说过。他一边羡慕泽田纲吉能够活得那样真实，一边又恐惧面对真实的自己，最后还是矛盾地保持了现状。  
“啊，是小的狱寺叔叔。”  
“真的呀。”  
狱寺隼人愣神了有一会儿，丝毫没发现两个孩子已经把他团团围住了。  
咦……这两个孩子怎么……  
长得高一些的那个有点像泽田纲吉，他手里拉着的那个矮一点的有点像云雀恭弥。  
“不，不会是……”  
泽田纲吉听见身后的骚动回过头，正好看见两个孩子围着狱寺隼人秦王绕柱，而作为柱子的狱寺隼人因为怕碰到他们正僵硬地在中间立正。  
“家，家宣？”  
大一点的孩子回过头：“嗯？”  
泽田纲吉：“？！”  
要命这面无表情的脸怎么这么像他爹啊？！  
“爸爸你们终于来了。”泽田家宣领着弟弟跑过来，“你还不知道吧，这是我弟弟，云雀礼弥。”  
泽田纲吉：“？！”  
二胎？！  
云雀礼弥怯生生地抱住了泽田纲吉的腿：“……趴趴。”  
这边倒是性格像我了！可是顶着恭弥的脸真的好有违和感啊！膝下儿女成群（？）的泽田纲吉觉得自己年纪还小，受不了这种打击。  
“礼弥。”泽田家宣把弟弟拉回来，“你看爸爸是不是十年前就一脸蠢样了。”  
被自家儿子这么说了！  
Reborn扯起一边嘴角笑得特别嘲讽：“被自己儿子这么说了呢，废柴纲。”  
泽田纲吉抱头：“不要给我增加二段伤害啊！”  
泽田家宣偏头：“我开玩笑的？”  
云雀礼弥捂住他的嘴：“哥哥你这样不好的，趴趴说过这种时候不应该用疑问句。”  
泽田纲吉翻了一个白眼，觉得自己前途无亮。  
当晚泽田纲吉被打发去看孩子，好不容易把五岁的云雀礼弥哄睡了，那孩子却紧紧拉着他不松手，泽田纲吉没办法只好在他身边躺下。  
泽田家宣对死撑着不睡的泽田纲吉说：“你就体谅他一下吧，毕竟刚死了爸，见到你不松手也正常。”  
泽田纲吉：所以就不要再强迫我面对这件事了可以吗？  
“家宣不也是嘛。”泽田纲吉拍拍自己身边另一个空位，“过来爸爸抱抱。”  
“不需要，我又不是小鬼了。”泽田家宣坐在他身边抱着腿，“有这功夫不如想想明天Reborn叔叔的特训吧，你们从十年前来到这里对现状一点都不了解不是吗。”  
泽田纲吉：哇，太要命了，这也太像恭弥了吧。  
“就是因为太像了，所以才会觉得你是在别扭呢。”  
“嗯？哇——”  
泽田家宣被泽田纲吉一把拉进怀里，紧紧地抱住，他听见泽田纲吉说：“哭出来也没关系哦。”  
“我才不会哭呢。”泽田家宣被泽田纲吉抱在怀里倒也没挣扎，只是平静地说，“我是哥哥，我还要保护礼弥，我不能哭的。”  
“没关系啦，现在有爸爸来保护你们啦。”  
泽田纲吉为了转移他的注意力开始跟他聊十年后的云雀恭弥的事。  
“他啊，总体来说是个痴汉老公和笨蛋爸爸吧。”  
“你这么说他真的好吗。”  
泽田家宣翻了个白眼：“他又不是不知道我这么说他，虽然每次我这么说他都会想把我打个半死，但是有你拦着他不敢的。”  
泽田纲吉脸上维持着尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑：啊我到底生了个什么玩意儿出来啊，回去要好好教育他成为一个正经的大人了。  
“说到底为什么给我的十岁生日礼物会是他十年前用过的拐子啊，既然要给就给我副新的啊！”  
有了！这孩子变成这样的原因！  
“你知道礼弥的五岁生日礼物是什么吗。”泽田家宣比划，“这么老大一条金钱蟒匣兵器，开出来的一瞬间礼弥就被吓哭了。”  
不行，回去一定要限制恭弥接近孩子了。  
“虽然我知道他是个笨蛋爸爸，可是会有人给孩子送这种东西吗？”泽田家宣说着说着自己都开始怀疑人生，“偶尔我也想要个直升飞机玩啊。”  
泽田纲吉抹了一把辛酸泪：他说的应该不是模型吧？我小时候收到一个变形金刚就很开心了，这规格也差太多了吧？  
聊着聊着不知道怎么就聊到十一代目这件事上了。  
“啧。”  
“哎？怎么了吗？”  
泽田家宣一脸不爽：“不，这是我的问题。我不想让礼弥做首领，但是没有办法。”  
泽田纲吉心想我这十代目八字还没一撇呢，你们都已经开始商量十一代怎么办了。  
泽田家宣在泽田纲吉怀里蠕动了一下：“我已经十一岁了，差不多快要分化了。”  
“？”泽田纲吉有些不解，为什么这个时候突然转移话题？  
“五年前就可以预测分化的结果了。”泽田家宣平静得好像在说别人的事，“我是个Omega，礼弥是Alpha。”  
“要单单因为这个也就算了，”泽田家宣不爽地挠了两下泽田纲吉的衣服，“那群老头子我能用拐子打到他们一个反对的都没有。可是我是云属性，点燃不了大空指环。”  
泽田纲吉都不知道该怎么安慰他了。  
就在泽田纲吉迟疑的时候，泽田家宣提醒他：“已经快十二点了，你还不睡觉吗？”  
“这种事应该我提醒你才对。”泽田纲吉拍拍自家儿子，“小孩子快睡觉吧。”  
“都说了我不是小孩子了。”  
泽田纲吉抱着两个孩子，慢慢地也睡着了，临睡之前他好想迷迷糊糊地想了什么，可是等他醒来的时候就什么也不记得了。  
好久之后他才想起来，他当时想的好像是，十年后的云雀恭弥到底是什么样子呢……  
他在草丛里看着云雀恭弥游刃有余地将伽马打倒，心里又安心又紧张。  
“泽田纲吉。”  
“啊……是！”  
“回去了。”云雀恭弥冲他招招手，“你还愣着干嘛？”  
泽田家宣在基地里领着云雀礼弥等着他俩回来。  
“怎么，你今天装得还挺正经的。”  
云雀礼弥扑上云雀恭弥的腿：“趴趴——”  
云雀恭弥把他抱起来：“你就不能跟你弟弟学学对父亲的态度吗。”  
“你以为是因为谁我才会变成现在这样啊。”  
泽田纲吉蹲下来摸摸泽田家宣的头，拉起他的手：“稍微对爸爸撒个娇也可以哦。”  
“那也是对你。”泽田家宣撇嘴。  
“啊……真的是，回去要好好看教导你成为一个成熟的大人了，可不能像恭弥一样别扭。”  
云雀恭弥腾出手敲了一下他的头：“说什么呢，这家伙生下来就这样了，在你面前装得乖而已。”  
“遗传吗？！”  
云雀恭弥又敲了他一下：“怎么，你对我的性格有什么异议吗？”  
泽田纲吉揉揉自己的头，轻声笑起来：“没有，恭弥先生这样就好啦。”  
“怎么突然加上敬称了。”  
“哎，因为是年长的恭弥先生？”泽田纲吉看他，“毕竟差了十岁嘛。”  
云雀恭弥皱起眉：“你这话说得我好像很老似的。”  
“没有没有。”泽田纲吉站起来，微笑着帮他抹平了西装上因为战斗出现的褶皱，“恭弥先生很帅气的。”  
这种事泽田纲吉做得多了还挺习惯的，十年前的云雀恭弥有时候打架回来泽田纲吉就拉着他给他上药换衣服什么的。说实话其实基本也没人能伤到他，不过云雀恭弥有时候会特意留下点这样那样的小擦伤之类的，能享受一下自己的Omega嘘寒问暖。  
十年后的云雀恭弥没节操得就更露骨了：“我刚刚可是顺手救了你的守护者哦，我要亲亲。”  
泽田纲吉嫩脸一红：“什……不，不要吧，这还是走廊上呢，再说孩子……”  
“十年前的你还真是矜持啊，怪不得我那么焦躁。”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
是我！是我比较焦躁好吗！  
泽田家宣抬头看着泽田纲吉死命想要推开云雀恭弥的场面，悄悄地拉紧了泽田纲吉的手。  
……这样就好像……你真的没有死去一样啊。  
云雀礼弥抬头看看哥哥。他还太小，很多事不懂，现在对于现状的理解也就是爸爸去了很远的地方好久没有回来了，好不容易回来了又好像矮了好多。泽田家宣感受到他的视线，轻轻地戳了一下弟弟的脑门。  
“喂，你们秀恩爱还没秀完吗？”泽田家宣看着云雀礼弥睁大眼睛捂住脑门的样子嘴角轻轻抬了抬，“俩儿子不管饭了吗。”  
“啊，那去食堂吧。”泽田纲吉突然意识到他现在也是有俩孩子的孩子他妈，也不和云雀恭弥闹了，“恭弥先生来……不来吧？”  
“不去，我可没兴趣和小鬼们群聚，”云雀恭弥打发他，“再说我也没兴趣带孩子。”  
泽田纲吉：可是家宣说你是笨蛋爸爸哎。  
“你那是什么表情？”  
“没什么！”  
说实在的现在泽田纲吉的印象里他才刚生完孩子没几天，可是现在他却要开始照顾两个半大小子了。泽田家宣还好，他已经十一岁了而且继承了云雀恭弥的性格跟个小大人似的，云雀礼弥就不一样了，五岁他还只会用勺子吃饭，而且和泽田纲吉小时候一模一样把饭吃得哪都是。  
泽田纲吉没办法只好把他抱起来喂。云雀礼弥倒也不害羞，他还挺开心的，跟爸爸指趴趴我要吃这个趴趴我要吃那个的。  
众人都感叹：“哎这场面配上云雀这张脸真是绝了。”  
泽田纲吉端着勺子讪笑两声。  
这话可不敢给恭弥先生听见。  
女孩子们过来问泽田纲吉要不要帮忙。  
“不用啦，我自己也顾得过来。”  
“礼弥君真的很可爱啊。”  
“是吧。”  
答话的还不是泽田纲吉，是泽田家宣。虽然本人脸上没什么表示但是那骄傲劲简直了。泽田纲吉好笑地想着云雀恭弥有时候跟他炫耀什么东西也这个样子，表面上看没什么但是稍微夸一下就能开心得不行。  
不知道十年前的……  
“趴趴——”  
泽田纲吉结束了回想，低头看儿子：“怎么啦？”  
“嗯……”云雀礼弥低头想了一下，大概是不知道怎么说，好久他才歪着头看他，“趴趴就是趴趴，趴趴喜欢趴趴。”  
泽田纲吉愣了一下，然后揉了揉他的脸：“我知道了，这件事我比礼弥要早知道哦。”  
云雀礼弥的脸被搓扁捏圆他也不恼，还咯咯地笑。  
泽田纲吉一边喂儿子一边想着不会是被礼弥看出来他在想十年前的恭弥所以才这么说的吧。  
十年后的恭弥先生真的很可靠啊，又温柔又帅气，和以前那个死样子一点都不一样了，人还是会成长的嘛。  
但是他并不是他的云雀恭弥。  
泽田纲吉也不知道自己是怎么想的，大概是觉得太亲近十年后的云雀恭弥对十年前的云雀恭弥有点不好意思，虽然他们都是一个人。云雀恭弥又敏感又暴躁，估计不知道又要怎么生气了。而且成长后的云雀恭弥让他有点陌生，他虽然已经和对方结婚一年多了，看情况估计还要和对方过十年，但是他熟悉的云雀恭弥可不会上来就跟他说想要亲亲，也不会那么亲昵地抱着他。  
怎么也要找个理由，然后才动手吧。虽然我们大概也总有一天会变成那样，但是现在还是……有点不好意思呢。  
泽田纲吉熟练地夹开一块肉，分成合适入嘴的大小才喂给云雀礼弥，小儿子笑眯眯地咬下去，也不知道在想什么。大儿子抬头望了望天花板，弟弟刚刚不知道跟爸爸说了什么，估计又是什么神棍发言……  
彭格列的超直感……又是彭格列，啧。  
泽田家宣狠狠地戳中了一个丸子，把他当初代首领扎了。  
泽田纲吉看着泽田家宣突然一副恶狠狠的样子，眼神放空地想着他爹也总是这样呢，莫名其妙就生起气来……  
比如现在。  
云雀恭弥生气了。  
泽田纲吉决定撤回前言，这个人根本一点都没成长好吗。  
“你身上怎么又这么多人的味道。”  
“那一起吃饭肯定会沾上一点嘛。”泽田纲吉抽了抽鼻子，其实他一点都闻不到。但是架不住云雀恭弥鼻子好使，见过什么人他都闻得出。  
“真让人火大。”  
“我会注意的，那我去洗澡啦？”  
云雀恭弥撇撇嘴：“去吧。”  
要是十年后的泽田纲吉早就上来安♂慰他了。  
就说了十年前的还是太矜持了，哼。  
云雀恭弥本来想抓过来一只（？）儿子捏一捏抒发一下心里的怨气，却发现三只小的一起进了浴室。  
你们竟然一起洗？！  
又不带我？！  
云雀恭弥觉得更生气了。  
哼，明天训练时要好好操练他一下了。  
对自己明天的惨状一无所知的泽田纲吉正给儿子们洗头。虽然大儿子一再强调自己不用他洗但是泽田纲吉真的上手了他倒也没有反抗。小儿子坐在浴缸里啪嗒啪嗒地拍水等着轮到自己。  
“礼弥，爸爸告诉过你不要这样做了吧。”  
“哎……这样比较有趣……”  
“很吵哦。”  
“家宣真的很会照顾弟弟呢。”  
“是你们！实在太不负责了好吗！”  
云雀恭弥在外面听着浴室里微妙的响声。  
……这仨孩子在里边干嘛呢……  
在未来的修行比指环争夺战的时候要辛苦多了，泽田纲吉想着自己明明是个娇弱的Omega为什么非要跟他们打打杀杀的。但是形势比人强，云雀恭弥每天在训练室里把他打得面目全非（？），泽田纲吉都快怀疑人生了。  
“哇——果然还是你们最可爱了——”  
泽田家宣拍拍抱着自家儿子哭的丢人大人的后背：“你别哭了，被他看见明天要下更重的手的。”  
“十年后的我到底是怎么活下来的。”  
“十年后的你要比他强那么一点点哦。”泽田家宣看向一边，“因为好不容易能欺负你了他才那么开心的吧。”  
泽田纲吉幼小的心灵受到了冲击。  
“十年后的我要比恭弥先生强吗？！”  
“是哦，虽然只有一点点。”泽田家宣掰着手指头，“这几年你是三百四十三战一百七十三胜吧，不过这种切磋你们也不会互相冲着要害去，所以他会吃亏一点。毕竟疯狗打法就是都死了就是我赢……痛——”  
突然出现的云雀恭弥用力打了一下泽田家宣的脑壳：“怎么说你爸爸呢。”  
泽田纲吉面无表情强行让自己正经起来在内心吐槽：我觉得他说得挺对的噗——  
“真是的，越大越不好管了。”  
“再说一遍你以为是因为谁啊。”  
“嘛嘛。”泽田纲吉出来和稀泥，“你们不要这样嘛。”  
“没你说话的份。”x2  
泽田纲吉：“！”  
……连家宣也！  
云雀礼弥拍了拍爸爸安慰他。  
嘤——还是小儿子好。  
“放弃吧趴趴，他们吵起来连了平叔叔都不管的。”云雀礼弥摇了摇头，“反正最后都会变成……”  
云雀恭弥双手交叉抱着胸看泽田家宣：“小屁孩又想被我收拾了吗。”  
泽田家宣也不甘示弱：“怕你不成。”  
云雀礼弥：“……这样。”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
哎？！哎！等会你们真的要打吗？！  
“恭弥先生？！”  
“没事常事了，五分钟后我就回来。”  
根本不用五分钟，三分钟后泽田家宣就鼻青脸肿地被云雀恭弥提溜回来了。  
泽田纲吉心痛地接过来，好歹是自己身上滚下来的肉，他呼呼地给泽田家宣吹额头上那个大包：“很疼吧？”  
“……一般。”  
云雀恭弥：“想要胜过我你还是再练二十年吧。”  
“恭弥先生！”泽田纲吉拉起泽田家宣的手，“你太过分了！走家宣，我们去医务室上药。”  
云雀恭弥：“？！”  
泽田纲吉走不算，还把云雀礼弥也带走了，泽田家宣拉着泽田纲吉的手，回头轻笑了一下，露出了胜利者的表情对着云雀恭弥吐了一下舌头，另一边云雀礼弥欲言又止，抬手跟他再见。  
太惨了，趴趴。  
云雀恭弥：“！”  
就说这小子平时能撑五分钟的今天怎么跟懒得打一样三分钟就溜了。  
二十五岁的云雀恭弥晚节不保，阴沟里翻船，被自家儿子给算计了。这要是十年后的泽田纲吉看透了俩三岁小孩还真不一定理他们，但是十年前的泽田纲吉多善良呢。  
泽田纲吉收起医疗箱：“还疼吗？”  
泽田家宣：“没事，我看现在他比较疼。”  
“？”泽田纲吉检查了一下，应该没有别的伤了，“恭弥先生也是，他跟你一个小孩子计较什么呢……”  
“他就是想跟你二人世界，但是我非要膈应他一下。”泽田家宣把弟弟抱过来，“来，礼弥，给哥哥吹吹。”  
云雀礼弥就凑过来给他呼呼。  
泽田纲吉哭笑不得：“你要是知道就别去惹他了。”  
“不行，看他不顺眼。”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
我看你俩真挺像的。  
“看你被揍得也挺惨的，包扎都这么熟练了。”  
“因为你爸爸初中的时候老出去和人打架，我都给他包习惯了。”泽田纲吉轻咳一声，“我自己也……会因为各种原因平地摔什么的。总而言之你可不能像你爸爸一样哦，之后要找不到对象的。”  
“他不是还找到你了，”泽田家宣神色复杂地看着他，似乎希望他能说点什么，又希望泽田纲吉不要说，“毕竟初中的时候就已经有我了。说起来你们怎么会这么早就结婚了呢，你们谁都不说。”  
“额……”泽田纲吉一下子就卡了壳。  
因为你爹把我强上了然后一下子就中奖了……这话不好跟小孩子说吧。  
“你以后就知道了。”  
泽田家宣接着低头逗弟弟：“连糊弄人都和十年后一模一样呢。”  
“这点还真是对不起啦。”  
说到这里，还得插播个事。  
狱寺隼人今天的训练比较激烈，他意识到不对的时候已经浑身发热，身周隐隐飘着樱桃味了。  
不行……抑制剂……抑制剂刚刚被打碎了……医务室……医务室里我记得有……  
他打开门的时候泽田纲吉正笑着搓俩孩子在医务室的床上疯呢。  
“十……”  
“啊，狱寺君，你今天训练受伤……”泽田纲吉转头看他，话才说到一半一股浓浓的樱桃味就扑面而来，腾地一下他就也热了起来。  
狱寺隼人反应快，刷地一下就把门关上了。  
泽田纲吉呼吸急促起来：“狱寺……君……你……”  
真亏你来到这里还没有人发现你啊？！不对狱寺君身上怎么一股子Omega的味道，这个量浓得不正常了吧？！  
“你是——”泽田纲吉吃惊地看着他，“你是个Omega？这味道你马上就要发情了吧？！”  
狱寺隼人一脸纠结地点点头：“对不起——十代目，我不是有意要骗你的，我……”  
泽田纲吉从床上冲下来：“不说这个了抑制剂呢！家宣礼弥过来帮忙。”  
两个Omega和两个小孩子在医务室礼忙活起来。  
“喂臭小子……”过来寻仇的云雀恭弥一打开门就下意识地捂住鼻子，差点被樱桃味呛死，“狱寺隼人，不是告诉过你快发情的时候别到处乱逛吗。”  
“云雀你这家伙——”这个状态狱寺隼人还真不敢乱动，只能跟他服软，“把门关上！”  
“啧，你的抑制剂不在这里。”云雀恭弥皱起眉头把泽田纲吉拉出来，“你还跟他待在一个屋子里是想提前要礼弥？”  
“反正我对别人的味道也没有特别敏感，就帮狱寺君找找嘛……”泽田纲吉有点心虚，他现在就是有点热，离发情还早得很呢。  
“出来，他的抑制剂我会派人送过来的。”  
这么一闹，狱寺隼人的事突然就暴露给泽田纲吉了。他用过抑制剂平复下来后，微妙地和泽田纲吉坐在食堂面面相觑。泽田纲吉也挺微妙的，突然兄弟变闺蜜也挺刺激的，他轻声咳了一下：“那个……狱寺君……”  
“对不起我真的不是有意要骗您的！”狱寺隼人都快愧疚死了，“我离家出走的时候还没有分化，等到分化的时候已经来不及了……要在黑手党的世界里活下去不得不这样，我……”  
泽田纲吉无奈地看着慌张的狱寺隼人轻轻地笑了：“很辛苦吧，狱寺君。”  
“啊……不，也没有啦……”  
“这话我说可能有点微妙，不过我觉得狱寺君不用太担心啦，你看我不也是个Omega嘛。”  
“不！十代目和我当然是不一样的！您那么强大——”  
“因为有支撑着我的理由嘛。”泽田纲吉挠挠脸，“想要赶紧回归平凡的生活，想要和朋友们一起欢笑，差不多就是这样啦。”  
狱寺隼人没有接话。  
就是因为您这样包容，所以才会这样强大吧。  
我做不到的。  
我连自己都不敢放在心里，又能把什么放在心里呢。  
泽田纲吉欲言又止：“狱寺君，你没有在想什么奇怪的事吧？”  
超直感吗……狱寺隼人摆摆手：“才没有啦十代目，您说什么呢。”  
泽田纲吉也没有深究，他歪着头看了狱寺隼人好一会儿，才收起了疑惑：“那好吧，虽然我没有狱寺君聪明，但是做Omega算是前辈啦，狱寺君有困惑可以来找我商量哦。”  
“啊……嗯……”  
“绝——对不许自己一个人憋着哦！”  
“我，我知道了！”  
“这件事我会帮你保密的。”泽田纲吉安慰他，“在你想清楚自己到底要怎么做之前。”  
狱寺隼人面带微笑送走了泽田纲吉，他出了门之后，狱寺隼人脱力一般地坐在椅子上喃喃自语：“还真是被完全看透了啊，不愧是十代目。啧，好想抽烟，可是被警告过会启动灭火装置一定要禁烟了。”  
泽田纲吉出来的时候，云雀恭弥正靠墙等着他呢。  
“和部下谈完心了？”  
“是朋友啦。”泽田纲吉反驳他，“恭弥先生不是很意外呢，你连他的抑制剂在哪都知道。”  
云雀恭弥稍微算了一下：“这事八年前就暴露了。”  
“哦，意外地早呢。”  
“当时是你发情，他不知道来找你结果也突然跟着发情了，把你们吓了一跳。”  
“啊，就是今天的情况反过来吗。”泽田纲吉无奈地想着狱寺隼人装A装得也太不走心了，真亏他现在才被发现啊……  
“他现在对外也还是说Alpha呢，真麻烦。”  
“啊，狱寺君……因为他想要变强嘛，不像我这个废柴，要求很低的。”  
“哼——无聊。”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
“那……那恭弥先生要是个Omega会怎么样呢。”  
“我？”云雀恭弥皱起眉头，“你看看你大儿子不就知道了吗。”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
也是。  
泽田家宣：“……”  
有我什么事。  
泽田纲吉觉得自己已经看到结局了，但还是低头问他：“要是家宣以后分化了，因为你是Omega有人就觉得你不够强，你……”  
泽田家宣皱眉的表情和他爹一模一样：“打到他再也说不出来话为止。”  
泽田纲吉：我就知道！我就知道！难道我那未曾谋面的公公也这个性格吗！遗传学也太可怕了吧！  
泽田纲吉欣慰地抱住了云雀礼弥：“太好了，太好了——”  
太好了你还没有长歪。  
云雀礼弥：“？”  
至于这孩子以后被Reborn精心培育歪成了一个腹黑就不在这里赘述了。  
云雀恭弥算着日子，估计快要到约定的时间了。  
真遗憾，下次再见面就不能随便欺负他了吧。  
“恭弥先生？你在想什么呢？”  
“在想十年前的你手艺也不错呢。”  
泽田纲吉老脸一红，心里的疑惑一下子就飞了，他端着锅不好意思地：“没有，其实我也只是给小春京子她们打打下手啦——”  
“所以呢，今天的晚餐是什么？”  
“是炖菜。”  
“简洁明了呢。”  
“今天的材料还蛮丰盛的。”泽田纲吉叫来两个孩子，“洗手了吗？”  
泽田家宣露出了看白痴的眼神。  
云雀礼弥伸手给他确认：“洗啦——”  
泽田纲吉就近就把他抱过来放在腿上：“那就吃饭啦。”  
“趴趴我可以泡饭吗？”  
“可以哦。”泽田纲吉给他拌好了，“不过刚做出来会烫，要小心一点。”  
云雀礼弥撅起嘴，一脸为难。  
“怎么了嘛？”  
泽田家宣忍不住噗嗤笑了一声，云雀恭弥不自在地轻咳提醒他注意一点。  
“这点也很像他呢。”泽田家宣解释，“他们两个都是猫舌，很怕烫的。”  
“恭弥先生也是吗？！”  
入手了非常微妙的情报。  
泽田纲吉握着喂云雀礼弥喂到一半的勺子突然开始失神：“我都……我都……不知道……”  
“因为是他少见的弱点所以被隐藏得很好呢。”  
“你这小子怎么什么都说。”  
“早晚会被发现的。”泽田家宣拿筷子指着他一副得意的样子，“在你被烫到的时候。”  
泽田纲吉的手突然一震，云雀礼弥自己凑上来咬住了勺子，嚼着饭脸颊一鼓一鼓的像只小松鼠。  
泽田纲吉揉揉他的头：“不好意思呀，刚刚发了一下呆。”  
云雀礼弥摇摇头，好不容易咽下去：“还要！”  
“慢一点吃哦。”  
泽田纲吉一边喂着云雀礼弥，一边想着，自己对于恭弥还真是不够了解呢。  
想要知道，想要知道更多他的事情。我们还要相处十年，相处更久，相处一辈子，要是连了解对方都做不到，要怎样才能相互扶持一生呢。  
“明天的行动准备好了吗？”  
“嗯。”泽田纲吉点点头，“恭弥先生也请加油。”


End file.
